1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to technology of a front loader frame, a front loader equipped with the front loader frame, and a work vehicle equipped with the front loader.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, technology of a front loader mounted on a work vehicle such as a tractor is well known. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2005-47372 discloses such technology.
In the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2005-47372, a mast support is formed so as to extend outward to both right and left from a body frame. A flat plate-like mast coupling piece is provided at an outer end portion of the mast support. An internal surface of a mast is fixed to an outer surface of the mast coupling piece in an abutting state. On an upper end portion of the mast, a boom coupled to a bucket is rotationally supported. Accordingly, in the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2005-47372, the mast and the mast support are coupled via a left-right pair of the flat surfaces (the mast coupling piece).
However, in the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2005-47372, one surface (abutting surface), where the mast and the mast coupling piece abut each other, receives a load applied to the mast. Therefore, in a case where a sufficient area for the abutting surface is not secured, there is insufficient strength, which is disadvantageous.